


Звук

by pumpkinfreak



Series: Революция [1]
Category: Lessa (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinfreak/pseuds/pumpkinfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>иногда находишь совсем не то, что искал</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звук

Спустя полгода Джин не мог честно ответить на вопрос «Хочет ли он найти Рано?». Не мог ответить даже самому себе, потому что ответ медленно менялся вместе с миром вокруг. И не в лучшую сторону.  
Первые недели после исчезновения казались сном, затянутым розыгрышем. Азартной экспедицией! Найти и спасти любой ценой! Будто долбанная игра.  
В один из дней от неё остался лишь пыльный привкус.  
Было ли? Правда ли вламывался в его клинику спятивший парень? Неужели они оставались последним форпостом по эту сторону стены? Целых пять лет? Зачем?  
Столько надежд, столько усилий, столько веры.  
Всё в топку.  
Как вошёл Рано в тот бар, так и пропал с концами. Ни следов, ни слухов. Ровное и чёткое ничего.  
Джин скоро перестал понимать, на кой вообще шатается по улицам.  
Не это ли чувствовал Рано, ища Люси? Колесил из района в район, из конца в конец, отчаянно хватаясь за любую рогатую тварь. Спрашивал, бил, убивал, перешагивал и хватал следующего. Раз за разом, ночь за ночью, совершенно потеряв счёт жертвам и времени. Растрепав по пути остатки надежды.  
И всё-таки как отступиться? Что если остановишься, не дойдя всего шага? Никогда не узнаешь, но… Внутри всю жизнь будет звучать шёпот: — «Не смог. Не спас. Бросил. Предал»  
Если он обратился? Если убивает людей?  
Сплошные если, чтоб их.  
Сначала Райан. Теперь Рейнольд. Не везёт ему на такие имена.  
Пламя зажигалки казалось почти ослепительным. Ни света окон, ни фонарей, чтобы оттенить ничтожность.  
К чёрту. Пора заканчивать.  
Последняя улица, и он вернётся. Утром решит, к чему и как. Одна улица и всё.  
Джин решительно закинул ружьё на плечо, свернул за угол.  
Тени впереди были плотными. До них оставалось шагов пятнадцать, так что он хорошо разглядел и судорожные движения, и тающий пар, словно мазнули по мраку светлой акварелью. Выставил дуло, приглядевшись — тел было много, пять или шесть — поди разбери, что там у самой-то стены.  
— Эй ты!  
Глупо. Надо было сразу всадить заряд в спину, а не рядом, но стоило пламени взвиться… Свет пустил блики по чёрной коже, рыжим волосам, так знакомо торчащим, словно у малолетнего шалопая. Тяжело обознаться, привыкнув признавать по силуэту.  
Даром, что ли, охотились вместе?!  
— Рано!  
Отпущенное тело осело в пламя, разметав дымящие обломки.  
Джин был рад. Какое там! Он словно невесомый стал от звенящего в голове осознания. Нашёл. Забери дьявол всех скептиков, нашёл! И, конечно, вокруг не люди, куклы, мерзость какая-то, придуманная рогатыми, а Рано… Он…  
— Давно не виделись, Джин.  
Сглотнуть было трудно. Рот затопила невыносимая горечь, завязла на зубах, отвратная до слёз.  
Трупы… Можно придумать, можно закрыть глаза. Пар — на конденсат, а кто сомневается, пару формул в задницу. Даже одежду эту, специфическую — не ходить же парню в одном и том же. Полгода же! Мало ли что.  
Жаль рога так не спишешь. Не спрячешь.  
— Да, — слова звучали невнятно, словно он обкурился и вконец осип, — давно.  
Что теперь? Нет больше если, принимай реальность как есть. Жри.  
Джину мучительно хотелось проснуться, отмотать время — какие-то несчастные пять минут! — назад, не видеть, не знать, класть ему на гордость учёного и общечеловеческие ценности, потому что нельзя так… впрочем, когда жизнь позволяла долго сомневаться в своём сучизме?  
— Развлекаешься? — сгрести бы дурака за ворот, вытрясти все ответы.  
— Нет, — Рано чуть наклонил голову к плечу, — не совсем.  
— Я не… ты же сам… — Джин взмахнул руками, пытаясь хотя бы так выразить всё, что думает, но мыслей было слишком много, они путались, перетекали, теряли внятные очертания. Это у него-то!  
Но Рано понял. Кивнул задумчиво, запрокинул голову, неприятно напомнив Райана.  
— Знаешь, я всё гадал, почему они — теперь мы, да? — не могут жить нормально. Не убивать, не нападать, чёрт, пар же не отменяет разума. Я просто не понимал, — он взглянул на Джина в упор широко раскрытыми глазами на почти неподвижном лице. Поднял руку и постучал пальцем возле уха. — Это всё звук.  
— Звук?  
— Да, звук. Сначала тихий, вкрадчивый, его едва замечаешь. Но он нарастает, и в какой-то момент просто расплющивает! Шлёп! — от резкого хлопка Джин едва не выстрелил. — И на тебя скинули огромные шестерёнки. И они вертятся, крутятся, скрипят, сволочи, ничего не слышишь кроме них. Всё тело крошится, размалывается в пыль, — Рано смотрел куда-то мимо него.  
— Хрень какая.  
Взгляд вернулся, и Джина, наконец, проняло. Он уже видел, не понял тогда, но видел это. От страха спёрло дыхание.  
Когда Рано оказался близко, так близко, что даже винтовку не вклинить, сдавил ладонями шею под челюстью, Джин понял кое-что ещё — убьёт. Сломает шею как курёнку, бугай здоровенный. Всегда был, а теперь-то, после обращения, не заметит даже.  
Глаза у него выцветшие, совсем как пожухлая трава, ничего не разберёшь: словно вставил стекляшки, обманывать невнимательных дураков.  
Джину неожиданно остро хочется выжить, жить. Даже если…  
Он же не человек теперь, верно? Это же ничего, верно?  
— Всё скоро изменится.  
Слова окатили хлеще ведра ледяной воды.  
Улица, затухающий огонь, разбросанные тела. И Джин. Больше никого нет, словно и не было никогда, словно по нервам прокатился-прошёлся кошмар, галлюцинация.  
В нос ударило едким запахом гари. Одежда липла, и дай-то боги, чтобы штаны тоже намокли только от пота.  
Всё обошлось. Он жив.  
Правда, в полном дерьме.


End file.
